High School Assassin
by Kagome4455
Summary: He Saved Her From Death. She Has To Save Him, And Herself, From Things She's Afraid She Cant Control…


__

Disclaimer: I own nothing… -sob-

_**A/N: Ok. This is my first Bleach story. I decided to make it AU because I need to catch up with the show more than I am -_-; But I'm really proud of this one and I want to let you all read it. Tell me what you think! No flames, please! Enjoy!**_

_Summery: He Saved Her From Death. She Has To Save Him, And Herself, From Things She's Afraid She Cant Control…_

* * *

**High School Assassin**

**Chapter 1: Last Resort**

* * *

The night was peaceful, dark. The only light that illuminated the small neighborhood was the stars. Even the moon was at rest, gone. It was the picture of serenity. The Japanese homes were lined up the street before reaching a dead end, a circle of houses closing it off. Nicely trimmed yards of dark grass at each house. The area was surrounded by dark trees. Not a sound was heard, not even the wind as if blew the plants and house decorations gently. Again, the perfect picture of calm and serenity. The perfect place to raise your children. To grow old. To be safe.

Or run an illegal hit man business…

It was the perfect place. No enemies would ever think to look for him here. Never think that this obviously perfect neighborhood would harbor a man as vicious as himself. His neighbors didn't find this man alarming. He seemed normal enough. He never bothered anyone. His house was well kept. He seemed the perfect neighbor.

He was anything but.

At this moment, the man sat in front of a laptop perched on his bed. The shades in the large bedroom were drawn, hiding the room from all eyes. It was almost empty. His bed merely two futons stacked on top of each other. A closet full of fancy suits, boxes of expensive shoes, and jewelry, showed where the money from his hit man business went. Wads of money were spread out as he smirked, showing rows of white teeth. His grey eyes went from the screen of the laptop to the money, counting, recording, calculating. The house was as silent as the neighborhood outside. Peaceful despite the evil man inside, counting the dirty money he got from taking innocent lives. As he worked, he enjoyed the silence.

But she was amazing at being silent.

The backdoor was so easy to pick open. She had examined it as she had sat in the tree in the backyard until she was sure all was perfect. Her violet eyes scanned the area once more before her tiny form slid through the small crack in the door. She closed it as noiselessly as she had opened it. Her short black hair matched the darkness around her, a large stray hair over her face in the middle. The tight black hakama she wore hugged her small curved. The black ninja mouth covering was put on before the rest of the mask, leaving only her eyes visible. The light of the stars glistened off her porcelain skin as she listened intently. She could hear the soft movements he made, going slower as sleep began to tug at him. She smirked as she slowly made her way to the stairs.

' _Too easy…'_

She smirked evilly, her red lips hidden by her mask. Her tiny feet barely made a sound as she jumped onto the banister, bare feet helping her climb up quietly. She knew that his steps creaked even with the lightest pressure (Thanks to extensive practice runs of this moment while he wasn't home) so she was screwed unless she was a feather. The banister made no sound under her feet, her stealth making it easy to go up the smooth square surface.

With little effort, she gracefully landed on the carpet at the top of the stairs. She suppressed a victorious chuckle at her pure silence. She knew he had no knowledge of her being so close. She tiptoes to the closet at the end of the hall, smirking as she remembered its contents. She waited, silent, listening, hearing nothing but the clicking of his fingers on his laptop. Tiny hands slowly opened the closet doors.

From her research, she knew of the one item he had spent the most money on. His huge splurge when this sickening business of his first got off the ground. It cost him more money than he had in his room right now. It was a pretty damn nice thing to spend so much on, she had to admit.

It was a sword, straight out of the Feudal Japan. A while, shiny thick blade, long, taller than her, possibly. Thick fur was on the hilt, thick red and black leather surrounding the handle. It was really a nice sword, hung up with care.

' _I'm so going to keep it…'_

Her smirked seemed to grow bigger as her small hands took the sword off the wall. It felt a bit heavy. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. She tossed it from hand to hand, swung it around, silently got used to her new toy.

She held it to her side, slowly, silently, making her way down the hall to the door with minimal light peeking out. She smirked, telling that he was near sleep by his breathing. Training did her well…

She heard him close his laptop, the small sound of his feet hitting the floor as he rose from bed. She slid against the wall, hidden as the door opened. She knew his routine by now. He was supposed to go into the bathroom…

'_Say goodnight…' _

He never saw it coming. As soon as he turned, she pounced. His last memory would be of his beloved blade sinking into his skull. The blood dripped down his face as the sickening sound of the blade breaking through the layers of skin, muscle, skull and brain echoed through the air. She thrust the blade out, blood splattering the wall. She tried to control her emotions. She wanted to stab him over and over again. Leave him a bloody mess of limbs as he had to so many others. It would bring her such joy…

It took all of her will power not to…

* * *

The wind blew her hair around, her watching from a far off tree as the house went down in flames. She knew by morning, all trace of her being there would be gone. Any trace of what had perspired here…

The sun had yet to rise but she knew it would soon…

The phone in her pocket vibrated, breaking the thoughts of her past that always filled her mind. She didn't bother checking who it was. Only one person knew the number.

"Yeah." She said simply as she flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"You're insane…" The gruff voice told her with no greeting. "Do you any idea of the danger you are in? His assassins are on the lookout for you as we speak. Get over here… NOW!" The sound of the line going dead soon met her.

She snapped the phone shut with no emotion on her face, in her eyes. Yes… Training did her well…

Gracefully, her tiny body leapt from the tree to a rooftop, then rooftop to rooftop, heading to the city. She could see the sky change colors in the corners of her eyes, the blue of night disappearing into purple, orange, and red hues. Part of her wanted to stop and admire such a beautiful sight. Rarely in her life, in her line of work, did she just stop and admire the world around her. To be… _normal _for once in her seventeen years of living…

But, she was she. It could never happen…

She sensed them before she heard their steps, making her stop on the edge of a shop rood. Their shadows were visible from the corners of her violet eyes. Tall shadows, two large muscle packed men. One had a chain with a steel ball on the end. The other had a few shuriken in both hands.

"Word travels fast…" She said, her tone as it always was. An emotionless, elegant sound. Pure, beautiful monotone at its best.

One of the men scoffed, smirking a bit. "Thought you'd get away with it, Kuchiki? You forget how powerful Mr. Junitzu was…" His voice was very gruff, an edge of pure bloodlust lacing it.

"It was easy enough…" She turned with a smirk, both men watching, nervous.

What could this evil midget be planning, holding a sword pointed at them, eyes full of mischief, smirk pure evil?

"Catch…" She purred, tone almost seductive. Her arm that held the sword went back as quick as a whiplash, her letting go of the sword quickly as her arm shot forward. The sword sped forward, aimed for the two men that stood closely together.

They jumped in shock, quickly dodging the large blade. A sigh of relief left their lips as the sword barely skimmed their flesh, both wearing dark red hakama, sleeves ripped off. The sword stuck into the roof with a loud crack, the blade breaking the stone of the roof easily. The two men turned to glare at her, only to watch her form fleeing.

"AFTER HER, BYRU!" The man with the shuriken ordered as he sped off after her.

Byru nodded. "GOT IT RYU!" He called out as he joined pursuit of the tiny assassin.

She ran as quickly as she could, looking back in worry. They were faster than she thought. For the first time since childhood, she felt fear. The pure evil in their eyes sent a shiver of panic down her spin. She turned, almost slipping, her careless behavior almost making her fall to the ground as she jumped onto another roof.

But the space between them was more than she had anticipated. She felt herself slip, foot barely touching the roof's edge. A small gasp escaped her as her hands quickly grabbed on to the edge of the roof, showing reflexes she had trained so hard to master. Her grip was strong, she thanked the Gods for that. She began to use her strength to pull herself up and onto the roof. A smile of relief went over her face as she heaved her body half-way onto the roof…

Only to scream in agony…

The three shuriken hit her back and sunk in as her body trembled. She could feel the blood sliding down her skin, soaking her clothes. The sick laughter of the men filled the air as the scream she had given faded away into the air. She slipped a bit, weakness suddenly making it hard to move. It seemed as if the shuriken, so sharp, so deadly, sunk deeper with every movement, every breath.

They kept cackling, taunting her weakness. Her hands gripped the edge with new found vigor, her lifting her body up to the roof painfully. Her form trembled, knees weak. She wanted to fall, to just collapse and rest. But, she knew Byru had more shuriken, and Ryu had his ball and chain. She recalled her lessons as she ran, men following once again.

'_Never be a sitting duck…' _

As the chase continued, she felt herself growing weaker. She knew she couldn't last much longer. The sun was almost all the way up. People would be waking soon. She had such little time left to hide. Soon, the shadows, her greatest protection, would start to disappear. She would have no safety. She would surely be killed. No, she refused to let that happen. She was a Kuchiki, dammit!

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt her arms being pulled tightly to her chest. Ryu's chains held her arms tightly, ball slamming into her back painfully as the chain fully wrapped around her upper body in a tight grip. More evil laughter filled the air as the large steel ball got wedged and stuck between the three shuriken in her back. She was a roof opposite them, panic filing her being. She had to think of a way to escape…

Fast…

As they enjoyed themselves, taunting her and her pain, her eyes darted around. They were at the end of the store district, houses of families nearby. Her eyes scanned the alleyways, searching for a place to hide, something. She began to panic more, seeing nothing, until her eyes fell upon her escape.

A large empty dumpster, wedged between two large stores. It took up a lot of space in the alley. It was stuck between the two sides of the building.

Her plan came into her head just in time. The men were coming towards her. Their eyes full of evil, ready to kill her off. She had to do this perfectly. She backed away towards the edge of the tall building, looking down as the edge got closer and closer. She gulped softly.

' _Long way to fall… Here goes nothing…'_

She took a deep sigh before she put on a face of terror and shock. She let her foot slip before she began to fall, lungs allowing a piercing scream to escape her as she "fell." The air whipped around her, hair, sleeves and pant bottoms blowing up as she sped downward. The faces of her attackers appeared, becoming smaller and smaller as she grew farther away. She forced herself not to smirk at her pure genius. She forced the look of terror to stay in place as she fell.

Then she felt her back hit the bottom with a hard, loud "THUD". As soon as it happened, her once beloved plan was being cursed to hell…

When her back hit the HARD metal bottom of the dumpster, the shuriken sank in even deeper. If she hadn't had tightened her back before impact, she would be in serious trouble. The chains sank into her skin, cutting some places, turning her body red and marking where they sat. She knew she couldn't dwell on the pain, despite how great it was. She had to play dead. Her life depended on her training (well, more her acting - "possum"- than anything else) . She arched once more, to give the appearance of a sudden jerk of her body before death. She was able to maneuver herself so the ball didn't add to her pain TOO much. It stick out and she winced as she laid back on it so she appeared limp. It stung more than she had assumed it would. She closed her eyes, recalling her past missions, trying to find the perfect imitation of a death groan.

As it left her lips, she heard the men laugh at her evilly. "Poor thing… Lets go tell the others." She remained still, trying to stay awake, listening as their running feet sounded farther away.

It took almost all her strength to open her eyes…

The sunlight was hurting her eyes. She struggled to rise without having her arms help her. As she rose to her feet, using the edge of the dumpster to help her rise, the world seemed to spin. The effort it took to jump out of the dumpster and use the window sills of the two buildings to jump to the roof was too much for her.

As she jumped from roof to roof, going onto the roofs of homes, she began to sway. Everything began to blur, to distort. She almost fell several times. She knew she couldn't last much longer. With these injuries, it was impossible. Someone less stronger than her would be dead by now. She stopped, preparing to jump a long distance to get on the roof of a home/clinic.

She jumped weakly, then felt herself falling. She gasped, eyes going wide. With all the strength she had left, she twirled, her body aiming for an open window on the side of the house. She slid through easily, curtains lightly running over her.

As she felt her body fall onto something soft…

Everything went black…

**

* * *

**

**Cuz I'm Losing My Sight**

**Losing My Mind**

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine…**

**( I Can't Go On…**

**Living This Way…**

**Nothing's All…**

**RIGHT!)**

**- Last Resort- Papa Roach**

* * *

_**A/N: There it was! =] I hope you enjoyed! Please review lots for more!**_


End file.
